Cliché
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: By then, the Sues popping up all over the place were just plain irritating.


*falls over*

* * *

There was a loud splash as something shot out of the sea, spraying Usopp and Luffy with sea water. The two boys leapt back and ran across the deck, shouting excitedly.

"We got another one, guys! Another one!" Luffy yelled, whooping and swinging off the ratlines.

"I think this one's at least six feet tall, too!" Usopp called out. The thing that had burst out of the ocean was now suspended above the ship. Slowly, it began to fall from the sky.

"Oh, great." Zoro mumbled from his spot by the mast. He yawned, stretched, and went to the galley for a refill of sake.

"Another one?" Robin poked her head out of the girls' cabin, momentarily followed by Nami. They stepped outside to join Luffy and Usopp as they watched the descending figure anticipatedly.

"That's the fifth one this week!" Chopper complained, sitting by a pile of herbs drying on the upper deck. Franky was lounging beside him, a half-empty cola bottle in his fist. Neither bothered to go over.

"Eh? Another one?" Sanji glanced out the galley window. He shook his head, tsked, and returned to his meal-in-progress. Brook ran out of the aquarium bar, laughing giddily, and went to stand by the rest of the crew.

The silhouette landed on the ship with a crash, causing the Sunny to rock slightly. It stood up and revealed itself to be a stunningly beautiful girl around Luffy's age.

"What's _your _name?" Usopp asked excitedly. "Tsuki? Yuki? Sakura? Ayame?"

"I was thinking Kitsune or Neko." Robin said.

"What about Ruby or Sapphire or Topaz?" Luffy added in, bouncing up and down.

The girl took no notice of them. Her large golden eyes watered as she took in her surroundings. She flipped her ankle-length midnight-black hair over her shoulder and trembled. At that moment, Zoro chose to return outside with a fresh bottle of sake.

"Zoro-aniki!" the girl rushed to him, nearly tripping over her hair. "I've found you at last!"

"Oh great, you're one of _those_." Zoro rolled his eyes, sidestepping to avoid being glomped by the mysterious girl.

"Don't you remember me, big brother?" the girl's eyes turned deep blue and a tear dripped down her pale face. "It's me, Roronoa La'Shawna!"

"La'Shaw- PFFTHAAAHAHAAH!" Usopp cracked up, falling to the deck and rolling around. "That's a new one!"

"Oh, look, her eyes change color." Nami said dryly. She sighed. "I'm going back inside."

"Quite disappointing... she is the same as the last few visitors." Brook said, retreating to the upper deck to join Chopper and Franky.

"Go away!" Zoro said angrily, holding the beautiful girl back with one foot.

"B-Big brother!" Roronoa La'Shawna began to cry.

"Yeah, _b-big brother_!" Sanji hooted out the galley door before breaking down into laughter.

"Can_ I _get rid of her this time? Can I?" Luffy eagerly asked as Zoro shouted curses at Sanji. Zoro growled and turned away from the simpering girl.

"It's Robin's turn." the irate man grunted before walking away. Luffy pouted before perking up again.

"Make this one fun!" Luffy turned to Robin, grinning. She smiled, nodded, and crossed her arms.

"Veinte fleur!"

Roronoa La'Shawna gasped in surprise as twenty arms grabbed her, bending her limbs and spine in ways that shouldn't have been possible. All at once, the arms pulled violently, completely yanking the girl apart into pieces. Bright blue blood spewed everywhere as well as unnaturally sparkly innards.

"Even her insides are colorful." Robin said in mild surprise.

"Was it hard to take her apart?" Usopp asked curiously.

"No, she had the consitency of a mashed banana." Robin said. "I wonder if I can peel their skins off like grapes..."

"..."

"... It's just a thought, Longnose-kun. No need to look so alarmed."

"I'm hungry." Luffy announced.

"Oh man, that one was priceless." Sanji stood up, wiping a tear away. "B-big brother! Yahaha!"

"I wonder when the next one will come?" Usopp asked out loud.

"Soon, I hope. I wanna see how far I can throw one!" Luffy flexed his arms.

"Oh! Let's ask Franky to design a cannon that can fire them into space! Like fireworks!" Usopp grinned. Luffy whooped and they ran up the stairs to bother Franky.

"That was a marvelous display, Robin-chan!" Sanji called.

"Thank you, Cook-san." Robin returned to the girls' cabin to find Nami. Sanji sighed dreamily and went back inside the galley. Zoro was left alone on the deck. He nodded in satisfaction when all was (somewhat) quiet once more.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Zoro muttered, eyeing the sparkly blue mess in the middle of the deck. He sighed and closed his eyes.

It wasn't even _that _fun anymore. Those things really were annoying.


End file.
